Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a control device for an automatic transmission and a control system.
Discussion of the Background
An automatic transmission in general includes planetary gear mechanisms and engagement mechanisms such as clutches and brakes, switches power transmission paths by the engagement mechanisms, and thereby realizes gear positions. As the engagement mechanism, employment of a mechanical engagement mechanism as well as a hydraulic engagement mechanism has been suggested. Particularly, a configuration has been suggested in which a clutch (two-way clutch) that may be switched into a state where the clutch regulates bidirectional rotation is used as a brake (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-173649).